Something that Never Should Have Happened
by K.Krum
Summary: DxH who are these new students, and why did they show up in the middle of the year? and will he and his friend do what they came there to do, or will it all blow up in their faces. AU, sequel to Always Remember, Mpreg, Slash ch9 redone .FINISHED. editted
1. His one Constant

**(A/N) ok well like I promised here is another story it's slightly different then what I wrote before but hey this is all about new experiences right? Of course I am. Anyway...**

**After a review I got when I initially posted this I went back through this story made some tweaks, and rewrote parts and I think this might be better. (Hopefully anyway)**

**I don't own 'em never will this is just a product of my sick twisted lil mind, and even though earning money off of this would be nice, but of course I don't.**

**Summary: who's this blonde boy and why did he go back in time? Will he be able to correct something that shouldn't have happened. Or will he mess up his future more then it is now, or will it be better then he ever thought? (Lame I know but come on last time I didn't even have a summary lol)**

* * *

-

"How is it that you never felt a need to tell me this before now?" the blonde boy yelled at this father. The sound of him yelling filled the plush sitting room, as he paced it.

"Because I thought before now you wouldn't be able to comprehend what I was telling you, and I apparently put more faith into you then what should have been." The older blonde said evenly trying to keep himself from getting worked up. "Now if you would sit back down, and if you can control yourself I would like to finish what I was saying."

The boy stood his ground defiantly trying to stare down his father, only having the older man point to a chair that had previously held the boy before his tantrum. He only stood there a second longer before giving into his father and sat.

"Your father died before his time because he was to fool hearty, and cared more for other people then himself." he paused, "he never knew about you I suppose I should have told him. I could have but my cowardice won out in the end."

"But why didn't you tell him father?", The boy interrupted with confusion written on his face.

"I'm not sure why, though I sometimes think if I did then he would be here now with us." He explained, his voice letting slip his sadness. "I was an arrogant conniving prat and all that helped with being a Slytherin, but bravery was never our strongest trait." He smiled slightly, "If I could change one thing in my life that would have been it."

At that moment something flashed in the boys eyes now that he knew who his father was, it was possible to go back and maybe fix something that never should have happened to begin with. He was lost in his thoughts going over ideas in his mind only to be pulled out of his planning by his father calling his name.

"Constantine are you even listening to me." Annoyance clear in his tone.

"Yes Father." His focus went back to his father.

"Well now that I have told you what I needed, do you have any other questions for me?" The older man asked pouring himself a glass of Sheri from the table next to him.

"Does Paris know?" the boy asked quietly

"No, though his parents do, they were your father's friends in school and they are one of the few people that know of who your other father is." Draco said taking a drink of his glass. "Anything else?"

"No not at the moment, thank you father for telling me. Sorry for getting so angry earlier." The blonde apologized.

"It's alright I understand." Draco said sadly pulling a photo from his jacket. "You do look like him you know. You have his eyes, except for the fact that your hair is blonde it's as unruly as his. But you are clearly a Malfoy." he said with pride handing the picture over to the boy. "Now its time for you to go to bed, you go back to school in the morning. You have everything packed?"

"Yes father." Constantine moved out of the chair and walking to his father taking the photo, and hugging him, "good night."

"Good night my son." Draco whispered awkwardly hugging him from his position in the chair.

Constantine made his way up stairs to his room though he did not sleep, but studied the picture. It was slightly faded as many old pictures are, but it still moved. It had a blonde boy looking not to much older then himself it clearly was his father, and another boy was standing next to him with his arm around his fathers shoulders pulling him close both were smiling. This one standing slightly shorter then his father had dark disheveled hair, glasses framing his green eyes. Eyes like his own, he knew there was a reason that his father gave him the photo, the other boy was his dad.

The next day when they went to the station he waited with his father till Paris showed up, and he didn't have to wait to long surprisingly they showed up early for once. He stood at once when he saw his friend come threw the portal with his parents. His red head friend noticed the blonde across the station waving his hands.

"Well you seem to be more hyper then usual this morning." Paris laughed hugging his friend.

"I have something I need to tell you on the train." Constantine whispered in his friend's ear.

Paris just gave his friend a funny look and turned to see his parents looking for him. "Mum, dad over here!" he yelled waving one of his hands.

They saw him and headed his way, and Paris turned to Draco shaking his hand, "Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello Paris, have a nice holiday?" Draco asked the boy.

"Yes wonderful, we went to Romania to visit my uncle Charlie and his family," Paris started only to be cut off by his father.

"Hello Malfoy." Ron said smiling at the other man.

"Weasley." Draco said smirking.

"Good morning Draco." Hermione smiled.

Draco smiled slightly nodding, "Yes it is." Turning his attention to the young girl holding her mothers hand, "Hello Ophelia, how are you?"

The auburn haired girl smiled shyly, "Hello, I'm fine Mr. Malfoy." she said softly.

"Ok children get your stuff, and yourselves on the train it'll be leaving shortly," Ron said checking his watch.

"Bye father see you in the summer." Constantine said hugging his father good bye. Turning to Paris' parents, "good-bye Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley."

Paris and Ophelia hugged their parents good bye, and all three of them went on to the train. As the train started to move they finally found an empty compartment. When the door closed Constantine started to tell his friend and his sister what he found out over their winter holiday.

-

"I wonder why mum, and dad never thought to say anything before. I mean we wouldn't say anything." Ophelia was still in a kind of shock.

"Cause no one could know, do you have any idea what kind of attention Constantine would have gotten if anyone knew." Paris said clearly acting unfazed by the hole thing, "Remember how much talk there was when he was sorted into Griffindor."

"First Malfoy in generations." Constantin imitating his fathers voice, "he acted like I robbed Gringotts or something." the blonde laughed at the memory.

"He was rather mad wasn't he." Paris agreed smiling, "well I suppose you're more like your other father then Draco thought."

"Yeah well I wouldn't know would I?", the blonde snapped sounding harsher then he meant, "actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about Paris." The blonde smiled with a glint in his green eyes.

"I know that look, I don't like that look it always ends up getting us detention." the red head sounded leery.

"Well if it goes right we won't have to worry about detention for awhile," Constantine said grinning.

"I know this isn't gonna go right but what ever it is im in," Paris shook his head.

"Good cause im gonna need your brains for this my friend," the blonde smirked.

"Flattery will get you every where." Paris gave his own grin.

**

* * *

**

**(a/n) well chapter one I'm trying to do this with my own twist even though this is a used theme, but the plot bunnies bit me and I got to feed them somehow. **

**The first two chapters will be from Paris & Constantine's point of view and then we'll get Harry and Draco's point a view in this. So there will be slash soon here. And remember Reviews feed my ego, and my plot bunnies. LoL**


	2. Back in Time

The next two months they looked threw books upon books it wasn't until they had just about lost hope of finding the spell they were looking for did they find it in the Restricted section.

"This is an old spell Constantine, are you sure you wanna do this?" Paris asked clearly worried.

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life Paris." the desperation in his voice cleared any doubts Paris had about doing this for his friend.

"Alright well I have to make the potion for this, which should take a week. When its done I'll tell you and we can go." Paris said looking at the spell.

"Alright, are you sure you can do this Paris?" the blonde asked.

"Of course I can do this, I'm the smartest kid in our class. If not the school." Smiling while he said the last part.

"Thank you for doing this for me Paris." Constantine said smiling.

"You don't need to thank me, what else are friends for, but to risk all for friendship."Paris said in a mater of fact tone

"I couldn't agree more." Constantine laughed.

The week seemed to fly by and closer to the end of it Constantine seemed to get more anxious, and when Paris finally did get the potion done they met in the boys lavatory around midnight.

"Now you do realize bad things happen to wizards that meddle with time?" Paris asked seriously. Constantine nodded. "Ok now that I've covered my arse, and this can't be pinned on me." Paris smiled opening the book.

The next morning the boys awoke on the same bathroom floor they were standing on the night before. They looked at each other both with a confused expression, and then around the room seeing that nothing looked really different.

"Did we do it right?" Constantine asked apprehensively.

"We did everything it told me." Paris was confused,"I'm sorry Constantine."he sighed standing up.

"I know, you said it was an old spell I never should have gotten my hopes up," the blonde said standing as well arching his back stretching it out.

"Well, I suppose we should get to breakfast then." Paris said straightening his tie and sweater out.

"Yeah I guess." Constantine said solemnly not bothering to straighten up too much.

They started walking down the hall to were breakfast was half over, as they walked threw the open doors they both stopped dead.

"Oh my..." Paris began

"I can't believe this."Constantine said pulling his friend off to the side out of the door way, "we did it, this is incredible."

"I...I don't know how..." Paris whispered not focusing on anything scanning his own thoughts as to how when this happened.

"While we were asleep it had to of happened." Constantine said brightly.

"We have to tell Dumbledore." Pairs quickly whispered .

"Alright fine, breakfast should be over soon. Oh that means my dads in there, oh and father too." Constantine said ginning like an idiot looking around the door trying to spot them both.

He searched the Great Hall, and found Draco quickly at the Slytherin table but he couldn't find the other boy but, "Oh Paris I see your parents." the blonde said pulling his friend around to show him.

"Mum."Paris said dumbly.

"Well if your parents are there that means my dad is close by." Constantine said still scanning.

But he couldn't for people were starting to pour out of the great hall. Paris and Constantine quickly made their way to the gargoyle guarding the way to Dumbledore's office. Hiding off to the side of the hall waiting for the old man to come around back to his office. When they heard foot steps coming closer they ducked behind a statue till they could see who it was. When they noticed it was Dumbledore Constantine stepped out slowly from the behind their hiding spot.

"Um Professor..."Constantine was quiet preying it would get the head masters attention.

The old man turned around to where he heard the voice calling him, "Yes my boy."

"I..we need to tell you something sir." the blonde said pulling his red head friend out from where he was still hiding.

"Well by all means come with me up to my office." Dumbledore said turning to the gargoyle, "Chocolate Frogs." the stone beast moved aside reveling the way to the headmasters office.

As Dumbledore walked threw the entry way the boys were close to follow, when all were in the office Dumbledore closed the door and turned to the two boys.

"So what was it that you needed to tell me?" the old man asked smiling at the two. They stood there looking at each other then to the floor both not really wanting to say the reason why the two were standing in the head masters chambers. "When ever your comfortable I wont rush you." Dumbledore said in a comforting tone from behind his desk.

"Lemon Drop." he asked holding a dish out to the boys.

"Oh no thank you sir." the blonde declined politely.

He studied the two boys, both looked to be the same age, and just as tall but the red head looked a little taller. The taller boy's hair fell to his shoulders wavy not quite curly. Pale skinned but not sickly, clearly showed the freckles across the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. His brown eyes looked back and forth from the professor, and to his blonde friend next to him. Calling the head masters attention to the blonde left of the red headed boy.

The boy the was slightly shorter then the other his hair shorter then the others as well, but still fell in his eyes it had the look of the wind had just blown it every which way. The pale almost white blonde hair, and the ivory skin made his bright emerald eyes almost seem out of place. But the contrast was not a bad one for the boys features. They sat in the quiet for a minute longer after the boys looking at each other seemed to have a wordless conversation before the blonde spoke the red head sighed looking relived.

"Um professor it might just be best if we just say this out right and not dance around the point." the blonde began standing straight sounding vary formal.

"I agree, would you two like to begin with your names, for I see that your wearing our school robes, but I can't seem to remember either of you. I know I'm getting old but I don't think I'm that old." Dumbledore smiling.

"That's kinda why we're here sir, our names would reveal everything." the blonde paused looking at his friend, "This is Paris Chase Weasley, and im Constantine Stephen Malfoy."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "I see."

"I told you Constantine, he's gonna send us back." Paris whispering pulling his friend closer.

"No I can not send you back, I'm sure how ever you got hear will not last for two long." the headmaster said still smiling, "but I am vary sure you know you have taken a vary big risk coming to this time." his voice changing to a stern tone.

Paris swatted at his friends arm giving him an I told you so look. "But since you will be gracing us with your presence. I suppose you two will have no problem taking classes while you're here." Dumbledore said smiling again, "I see your Griffindors, but what year are you in?"

"We're..."Constantine began.

"7th years." Paris interrupted finally speaking.

"Vary well I will have the things you need brought to the 7th year dormitories, as for right now you two should go to class. I believe you all have potions now, I will make a note to professor Snape hopefully he will not give you detention." Dumbledore smiled looking over his glasses at the two boys.

They smiled back at him and Paris took the note from the old man, "Thank you sir."

"There is one thing I need you two to do. I ask that you will use your middle names as your sir names while you're here is that under stood." the boys nodded, "We'll just and an 's' on the end of your's Mr. Malfoy if that's alright with you." Dumbledore said smiling turning his attention to the papers on his desk, "Now you two really should get going if you want to catch the end of potions. Good day to you both."

"Thank you sir, good day to you too." Constantine said opening the door pushing Paris threw. When they got back out to the main hall heading towards the dungeons Constantine asked, "Why did you tell him we were 7th years? We're only 6th years."

"Because my dear friend we came to get you to know your dad right? And they are in their 7th year." Pairs was sounding vary pleased with himself.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." the blonde grinned at his friend.

"I thought the reason you kept me around was to copy my homework." Paris joked but it only got a half smile from his friend. They were right in front of the doors to the potions class.

"Now or never." Constantine breathed slowly opening the door.

He felt his stomach flip as the door opened and everyone's eyes were now in the two young men entering the class.

* * *

-

**(A/N) yey! Chapter 2 done, the next chapters will start having harry and their point of views. So I hope ppl are liking this thus far. Im going to try to post at a new chapter every other day. Letting ppl's reviews get in and maybe I'll even incorporate some ideas. If it doesn't contradict my story that is lol. Well off to do some fine tuning of chapter 3. And yes there will be Draco Harry involvement soon. LoL**


	3. Meeting Dad

That day felt just the same as every other for Harry Potter and his friends woke up fine, good breakfast, and then potions god how he hated this class. Well not the class, but professor Snape he had already taken 3 stabs at not only him but Ron and Neville as well. He must be more cranky then usual today. The dark haired boy amused himself with the thought of how much more agitated Snape could get. He checked his watch a little more then half of the class was over, he wasn't paying much attention to Snape lecturing the class. He let his eyes wonder around the room, and let them rest on the blonde hair boy across the room. A small smile came to his lips, when the boy turned and smirked back at Harry. Their moment was cut short when the doors to the class were opened, everyone turned around to see the pleasant disruption.

Two boys walked threw the class their heads were down but from what Harry saw they were Griffindor's but he didn't seem to remember them form anywhere. He turned to Ron, and Hermione, and whispered. "Have you ever seen them before?"

"No, have you?" Ron asked stretching his neck to get a better look at the two.

"No, but they do look kinda familiar though." Hermione whispered watching the boys as the approached Snape.

Paris handed the note to the processor, "Head master told us to give this to you."

Snape took the note looked it over then at the boys a sneer making its way to his lips, "It appears that our gracious head master thinks I don't have enough fool Gryffindors so he sent me two new ones." excited whispers erupted immediately from where the Gryffindors were sitting, "Silence, 10 points from Gryffindor." snickers came from the other side of the room where the Slytherins were sitting. "Well Misters Chase, Stephens go take a seat and since you are so tardy you will write me a 2 foot essay about what you missed to day and I expect it to be on my desk in two days."

When they turned around and walked heads down to the empty seats towards the back of the room not quite ready to look at everyone yet. When they sat down Paris was listening intently, but Constantine was looked around the class not really paying attention with what was going on. Constantine searched the class noticing his father right away he looked younger then what he was use too, but it was still his father. He smiled slightly, and continued to look for his other dad, he saw him two rows in front of them he could only see the back of his head, till he turned his head to say something to the red head next to him.

Constantine started pushing on Paris' arm getting his attention, he leaned over whispering, "I see my dad, and yours."

Paris looked at where Constantine was trying to point with out being to obvious. Then the curly hair brunet swatted at the red head boy to pay attention.

"And my mum." Paris gasped looking a little shocked.

After class was over they kinda waited till everyone was about out to leave. When they went out into the hall they saw the three people, that seemed to be interested in them as much as they were in them.

Paris and Constantine exchanged a anxious glance they new this was gonna eventually happen but that didn't make it any easier.

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited after class for the two new students that appeared during their potions class. Harry watched the two come out to the hall the looked rather apprehensive about something, so Harry decided that now was a good as time as any to approach them.

"Hello." Harry smiled reaching the new students.

"I, um hello." Constantine said dumbly still in a kind of shock that he was actually talking withhis dad.

"This is Ron, and Hermione." Harry signaling to his friends on either side of him.

"It's good to meet you all." he smiled glancing at the others, and looked at Harry. "This is my friend Paris, and I'm Constantine." the blonde signaling to the red head next to him.

"Always good to see another red head nearly isn't as many as there use to be." Ron laughed. Paris blushed at the comment and looked at he ground.

"Ron." Hermione said in a sharp tone, "look you've embarrassed him." Paris started laughing slightly to himself looking up at the bickering couple.

"You pay no attention to those two, they always fight." Harry sighed, "but they'll be fine in a few." Constantine smirked at the comment. "So Constantine, where you from?" Harry asked turning his attention back to the blonde.

"We're from Beauxbaton." Paris interjected coming back to his senses.

"Where's your accents then?" Hermione asked turning from Ron.

"Oh we only go to school there we live in Britain, our parents are friends they came from France. They just wanted us to go to school where they did till me and Constantine convinced them to go here." Paris said not skipping a beat.

Hermione raised an eye brow and smiled, "Well good to have you here."

"Enough of this talking, I'm ready for lunch if anyone cares to join me I'll be in the great hall." Ron said rather dramatically walking off down the hall. Hermione pulled at Harry's sleeve as she made her way down the hall to catch up with Ron.

"You guys coming?" Harry asked tunning to go with his friends.

"Yeah we'll be there in a few." Constantine said pulling Paris back before he could walk off.

"Alright see you there." Harry waved heading down the hall.

Constantine watched Harry stroll down the hall, and saw the look that Draco gave Harry as they passed each other.

"Why the hell arnt we going to lunch I'm starving." Paris was practically whining.

"Oh your about as bad as your dad." the blonde rolled his eyes, "Focus will you Paris, how am I suppose to tell my fathers what I need to with out sounding completely mental?"

"Well frankly Constantine that sounds like something you should be thinking about now isn't it." the red head quipped pulling his friend down the hall. Constantine just realized how difficult this might be.

-

While in the Great hall Hermione Ron, and Harry were having lunch. "Well those two seem nice." Ron remarked dishing his food out onto his plate.

"They do don't they." Hermione smiled, "but isn't it odd that they would show up in the middle of 7th year."

"Oh there's nothing odd about it Hermione. Your just being paranoid." Harry looked across the hall at Draco smiling when the blonde looked at him.

"And your being vary obvious, Harry." Hermione said punctuating his name with a poke in his arm.

"Hermione I am not being obvious." Harry looked back at his plate blushing slightly, "I wonder where Paris, and Constantine are?" he asked changing the topic.

"I don't know, but hey are gonna miss lunch if they don't hurry." Ron said while shoving food in his mouth. Soon as he finished that statement they practically came running into the hall taking a seat across from the three.

"Oh good we didn't miss it." Paris said happily eagerly putting what he could onto his plate, and started eating.

"Wow you have the same love of food that Ron here does." Harry smiled at the red head sitting across from him.

"Yeah his only weakness is food, he's smart as anything. But food is the only thing that will make him look like a complete fool." Constantine laughed looking at the boy next to him.

"I'll remember that next time you want to copy my homework." Paris smirked turning from his plate looking his friend in the eye, "No I couldn't do that, cause if you fail then I would have to listen to your complaining forever."

"Never mind that you just go back to eating."the blonde said pushing at his friend.

Harry smiled at the interaction between the two friends sitting across the table there was something about the blonde boy that seemed familiar to him. The boy looked at him and he felt something pass between them at that moment when their eyes met. Harry couldn't place it but he felt an urge to see Malfoy.

Harry got up from the table, "I'll see you guys in Transfiguration ok." with that he made his way out of the hall.

The four people that he left at the table look after him as he left the hall, "What was all that about?" Paris asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh he does that every now and then, most of the time it's to sneak off with Malfoy." Ron sneered pushing his plate away, "still can't eat and think about them at the same time."

"Oh Ron do grow up." Hermione said flatly staring down her boyfriend.

"Fine Hermione, no more remarks about it I swear." Ron sighed throwing his hands in the air. "And I do believe this time is one of those times he's off to see Malfoy." Ron noticed the blonde was no longer at the Slytherin table, "He gone as well."

Constantine turned around and his father was gone, he turned back to his plate smiling as he finished eating. Hermione studied the boys all threw the rest of lunch, she couldn't put her finger on it but something was off about them.

* * *

- 

**(A/N) Oh NO! Is there anything Hermione will keep her nose out of? Of course not lol well there's chapter three. YEY! yes I know it seems to be moving rather slow or is that just me. I don't know it's 3:33 am. So my concept of time is off at the moment :D any way gotta get all the formalities threw with, but now we can move on to more 'interesting' concepts of the story. Which means finally some DxH, yey lol. **

**oh and before I forget there was one review I got from fudgebaby when I first posted this, that convinced me to give this another shot. Lets just hope I don't screw this up too bad.**

**And HP's Twin im glad your enjoying the story and heres chapter 3 for who ever wants to read it.**


	4. Finally a Idea

**(A/N) and now we get to some HarryxDraco action hehehe and I might be pushing the 'T' rating but there's nothing that descriptive I think. ok be for warned im sure this is ooc-ness in this part I try to avoid it when ever possible but. Draco & Harry in of themselves being together is ooc, so I don't feel to bad about it. Now on with the show... **

* * *

-

Malfoy followed Harry out of the great hall when he noticed him leaving the Gryffindor table, he walked down where he thought Harry would have gone then he was suddenly pulled into a empty class room.

"Why hello Potter." Draco said with mock surprise.

"I have a question for you Malfoy." Harry began leaning against the wall, "Are you sure you wanna be with me?"

"What kind of a fool question is that Potter." Malfoy said smoothly with a smirk.

"Just answer the question Draco." Harry sounded almost desperate, "I need to know."

Draco walked up to Harry, "If I didn't would you think I would put up with you this long." Draco smiled his hand reaching out to Harry's face cupping the dark haired boys cheek, "One of us would have to die before you could get rid of me."

"That's not a unlikely prospect at the moment." Harry spoke softly looking into the grey eyes in front of him.

"I really wish you would stop talking like that." the blonde snapped putting his hands into his pockets.

"But you need to understand that me dying by the time all this is over is a vary real possibility." the brunette sighed walking closer to Draco.

"I'm vary aware of it, but there is also a possibility that you'll live." Draco pointed out looking at Harry.

"See that's why I need you, I need someone to point out a positive where I seem to be only focusing on the negative." Harry grinned pulling Draco to him.

Draco let his arms drape over Harry's shoulders, one hand snaked its way into Harry's disheveled hair and pulled him to his lips. Draco's lips were soft as always and parted when their bodies touched, their kiss turned into something more desperate. They kissed hungrily bitting, sucking, Draco pushed Harry up against the wall. When Harry's back connected with the wall he ran his hand up to Draco's fair hair using it to tilt the others head, and exposing the pale smooth neck. He ran his tongue up the column of Draco's throat enticing a pleasurable sound from the blonde. He continued the assault up his neck to his ear sucking on small piece of flesh, causing Draco's breath to quicken.

"Harry." He half breathed pushing himself closer to the boy against the wall.

Harry opened his legs letting Draco straddle his thigh causing both of them to moan at the new pressure. Harry went back to the assault of the now pink mouth of Draco, bitting his bottom lip caused the blonde to groan and move against his thigh. Harry's hands went down to the blonde's narrow hips gripping guiding the pace. The room was now filled with the sound of breathing and muffled moans. And then they heard the noise of people moving and talking out side the door that brought Harry back to where they were, and he tensed.

"I suppose it's time for class, huh Potter." Malfoy drawled eyes lidded, "I guess we should finish this later." Harry nodded not trusting his voice at the moment. Malfoy adjusted himself, ran a hand threw his hair making smooth again.

When he finished he turned to Harry, "Potter, you better get going or your going to be late for class."

Harry snapped out of watching Malfoy blushing, "Oh yeah, right." He pulling himself together.

Draco looked out of the class room making sure the hall was clear before they went out. "Doesn't seem to be anyone around, you done yet?" Draco asked looking at the dark haired boy adjusting his tie.

"Yeah, just go." Harry said approaching the door.

Before Harry went threw the door Draco gabbed Harry's tie and pulled him into a quick kiss. "Meet me after dinner tonight by the astronomy tower." Draco smirked quietly. Harry nodded as Draco left the room. Harry left shortly after Draco, and took off down the hall towards transfiguration.

-

By the end of the day Constantine was standing out side of the Portrait to the Gryffindor common room with Paris waiting for someone to get there so they could get in. Constantine was not any closer to finding a way to approach Harry about what he needed to tell him. He proceeded to thud his head against the hard wall, not hard enough to hurt but enough to hopefully awaken some idea that was laying dormant in his mind.

"Your going to cause brain damage if you keep doing that you know." Paris said passively looking over the homework list he made. The blonde rested his head against the wall eyes closed.

"I don't know what I'm doing." the blonde groaned.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, except that you have at least a month before everything starts happening. And I'm not completely sure how long we'll be here." Paris shrugged putting the list into his pocket.

"I know." the blonde starting the assault the wall again.

"You know that's not good for the wall right?" Harry laughed reaching the boys by the entry. Constantine groaned giving a mirthless chuckle.

"What's the matter with him?" Ron asked looking at the blonde.

"Oh he's just having a bad day." Paris sighed, "Oh can you guys let us in? Dumbledore didn't bother telling us the password."

"Yeah sure." Ron turned to the fat lady, "Dittany." and the portrait swung open for the boys. Harry and Ron went threw first, and Paris followed pulling at his friend along.

"Hey Hermione, look what we found lurking out side." Ron signaling to the two boys behind him.

"Oh I should have known, I wasn't thinking sorry guys." Hermione apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Constantine waving his hand in a dismissive motion. All he wanted to do was go to his bed and try to figure out what was the best way to talk to Harry. "Anyone care to show us where we'll be sleeping." the blonde asked not really caring who answered.

"Oh yeah this way." Harry headed up the stairs Ron and Hermione followed him.

Paris was trailing after them, and he was a bit behind everyone else he kept trying to think, and he knew if he just left it alone it would come to him. He turned to a door but was stopped.

Ron called to him, "Hey Constantine, were you going that's the 6th years."

He snapped back to attention, "Oh sorry habit." He ran a nervous hand threw his already slightly messy hair.

Paris shot him a look Ron and Harry laughed and kept moving, Hermione noticed the look Paris gave the blonde boy. "What do you mean 'habit'?" She asked sounding confused.

"Oh um, this place isn't set up to much different then our old school that would have been where our dorm would've been." Paris explained praying she bought it.

Hermione made a 'hum' sound and followed after her two friends. Paris leaned close to Constantine. "You need to pull it together." the red head whispered.

"Yeah I know." Constantine said shortly pulling from his friend making his way to where everyone was.

Paris huffed and followed, he knew his mother was going to fowl everything up, she was paying too much attention to them. When in the room everyone kinda separated Hermione and Ron were sitting on his bed, and Harry was lounging on his bed talking to his two friends. Constantine was laying face down into his pillow, and Paris was looking threw his trunk checking all the contents were there like Dumbledore said they would.

"Well its about time for dinner," Ron stood making his way to the door, "anyone interested."

"Yeah of course." Paris smiled walking towards the door.

"Wait Paris I wanna talk to you about something." Constantine said sitting up on his bed.

"Fine." the red head sighed, "well be down shortly."

"Alright see you down there then." Ron nodded walking out of the room.

Harry started to walk out as well but stopped in front of Constantine. "You ok?" Harry asked kneeling in front of the blonde.

Constantine looked at the young man in front of him wanting to say 'no im not ok all I wanna do is tell you what I need too.' but he said, "yeah I'm fine I'm just having bad day." trying to smile but turning out more like a smirk.

"You know you remind me of someone." Harry looked close at the boy, "but I'm not sure who." Harry stood up smiling, "Don't worry about it Constantine, it'll get better first days always the worse."

Constantine looked up at Harry and smiled, "Thanks, I'm sure it will."

"Don't take to long up here you don't want to miss out on dinner." Harry smiled walking towards the door, "Coming Hermione?" Hermione got up and walked out the door after Harry.

When the door closed Constantine waited a minute and then began. "If you had to guess how long do you think we'll be here?" Constantine asked standing.

"Oh Constantine I don't know." Paris said running his hand threw his hair, "If I had to guess, which I am, I would have to say if the spell did go the way it was suppose to then we have probably a little more then a month." he paused, "but I could be over guessing."

"Alright." the blonde was pacing the floor, "Well I can't say anything to either of them that would compromise me being born. Cause you would miss me if I weren't here." He smiled at his friend.

"If you were never born how could I miss you." Paris shot back smiling.

"Well how am I suppose to know when I was, you know." the blonde blushed.

"How thick could you get," Paris sighed shaking his head, "It all has to do with math. Your birthday is in October yes."

Constantine nodded, "of course it is you know that."

"Of course I know that, but that's not what I'm saying." he ran a hand over his face, "your father held you for nine months right?"

"Um, no actually only eight." Constantine said thinking.

Paris' eyebrows noted together thinking, "Then that means." holding out his hand counting off his fingers, "That means you should be already, you know."

"If that's the case I can just tell him!" Constantine was getting excited, "Hopefully not everything but enough."

"Would you be quiet." Pairs quickly tried to hush his friend.

"Yeah, ok lets go to dinner I'm starving." Constantine nodded pulling his friend to the door.

"Finally I thought I was going to starve to death." Paris sighed dramatically.

Little did they know on the other side of the door, was a person that over heard their conversation, she heard them coming and ran off down to the great hall before they saw her. "I wonder who their parents are." of course she had an idea, but she wondered if it was possible.

* * *

-

**(AN) well well well, look at that I bet you didn't see that coming, lol yeah right if you didn't see that coming then you need glasses. Yeah I know im being facetious, but I'm just in a mood. Well chapter four. TaDa I was gonna turn this into two chapters but thought what the hell. It seems to be taking me time getting chapters out so give you all something to shew on for awhile. **

**now as for my reviewers im glade your enjoying it so far, **

**The New Shinigami Hikari- I never saw the movie, but I always loved the name. It seemed like a name Draco would pick. LoL **

**fifespice- I remember you. Is it really that bizaar? **

**HP's Twin- I happy that your happy about that ch. Lets just hope your happy with this one as well.**

**fudgebaby- I take from your silence that its all going fine, good then that's what im presuming.. For now anyway. **

**Pink Cherry Blossom- all will be explained and im even in the works of a prologue of types to this story telling how everything got messed up. and I glade you liked there looks, why does harry's genes always kind take dominance. I like draco's looks better anyway lol. As for the grYffindor thing I take no offence if you didn't say anything I never would have noticed. I don't spell it vary often. **


	5. Just Like Malfoy

**(A/N) there will be another HarryxDraco sene in this chapter (JadeLillyMalfoy you yay-ed it in the last ch, lets hope you yay it this time lol), and I don't know how 'T' it is but I think it will be fine (it's only slightly risky), but don't say I didn't warn you. It's not descriptive, but slightly suggestive. lol well that's about it for the a/n. on with the story. **

* * *

-

Harry, and Ron were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall watching the other student slowly enter the hall sitting to their corresponding tables.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked watching the people filtering in.

"I thought she was behind me, but maybe she forgot something." Harry's voice was distant noticing Malfoy walking in.

"Oh look, and here she comes." Ron smiled when Hermione came walking into the hall.

She was making her way quickly to the table sitting next to Ron, "Sorry I'm late."

"Well you're not that late everyone hasn't even gotten here yet." Ron nudged Harry out of his daze.

"What..?" Harry asked joining the conversation again, "Oh yeah."

Shortly after Hermione Constantine, and Paris came in and took their spots in front of the trio as before. Hermione studied them all through dinner not really interested in the food, but she was more interested in the boys, and their secret. Constantine wasn't paying attention to her he was to busy talking and joking with Harry, and not interested in much else. Though Paris did not notice her actions at first but he wasn't unaware like his friend, and he caught her staring a few times. He obviously became edgy as the dinner progressed, but tried to hide it by striking a conversation with Ron. When dinner was finally over and they were heading back to the dormitory Harry spoke up.

"Hey I have to go do something, but I'll be back later alright." Harry didn't wait for answer as he walked off and disappeared around a corner.

"Malfoy." Ron half laughing, "I swear he'll do anything for the arrogant prat."

Constantine was surprised to hear that come from Ron, he knew his father wasn't friends with Ron in school. But he thought they got along fine.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"What, it's true." Ron shot back, "Harry follows him around like a love sick puppy."

"What does it matter to you, Harry deserves to be happy." Hermione snapped anger evident in her tone.

"I know that." Ron came back quickly, "It's Malfoy, I just can't help but think he's just playing Harry."

At that Constantine's face flushed and made a move to Ron, but Paris anticipated this as soon as the words fell out of Ron's mouth. He grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him back sharply, getting the attention of the bickering couple. Hermione looked at them as if she was figuring out something.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked surprised.

"He's just tired." Paris explained was glaring at his friend.

"Yeah I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." Constantine said shortly pulling his arm free, and headed off to the common room, "Paris you coming." He said sharply halfway down the hall.

"Yes."The red head shouted back, and turned back to his young parents, "forgive him he's gets in moods he'll be fine in the morning." He smiled and ran to catch up with his friend.

"I swear he sounds almost like Malfoy when ordering Paris about." Ron said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know." Hermione grinned.

Ron just looked at her confused, "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason." She smiled more giving Ron quick kiss, "Come along." Hermione grabbed his hand, and guided him to the common room.

When Paris came into the room, he found Constantine kicking his trunk. "Are you seriously going to tell me that you didn't know your father was a spoiled prat in school?" Paris asked cautiously.

"That's not my problem Paris." The blonde said sardonically, "it was what your father said."

"Constantine you have to under stand that our fathers did much care for each other till after everything ended." Paris tried to reason with his upset friend.

"I know, Paris." Constantine sighed laying down on his bed.

Paris sat at the foot of his friends bed, "You're just tired, as am I, tomorrow will be better."

"So I'm told." The blonde smiled at his friend.

-

When Harry got to the Astronomy tower Malfoy wasn't there yet, and he started to wonder if he had waited to long to get there. When he heard foot steps approaching, he hid behind a ledge in the shadows. When he noticed it was Malfoy he crept slowly to the blonde warping his arms around him.

"I thought I had missed you." Harry's voice was low.

"Why would I not be here Potter?" Draco said smirking pulling out of Harry's hold, "I was the one that said to meet me here."

"I know, I just thought." Harry began, but was cut off by Malfoy.

"You think too much, or not enough I haven't decided which is worse yet." Malfoy said evenly leaning against the widow.

Harry couldn't help but look at the blonde he was completely entranced by Malfoy, and there was nothing for it. The way the moon light reflected off his hair making it look like spun silver, and made his skin look like it had an unearthly glow. When Draco looked at Harry raising his eyebrow smirking, all Harry wanted to do was wipe the smirk off Malfoy's perfect mouth. Harry closed the distance between them quickly, and pulled Draco into a fierce kiss pulling the blonde's body close to his own. Malfoy's mouth opened willing to the pleasant assault, and ran his hand up into Harry's disheveled hair gripping.

Harry had Draco pinned this time, and held nothing back his hand's making light work of Draco's tie, and shirt buttons. One hand roaming over the toned body feeling every dip and curve, and wandered down to his hip where the other one was holding tight pulling their hips together causing both to moan. Draco's mouth wandered down to Harry's neck alternating kissing, and bitting causing Harry's breath to hitch every now and then. Draco pulled Harry's tie loose, and opened the shirt continuing the trek to the junction of Harry's shoulder and neck. Malfoy's nimble hands moved slowly down Harry's body and opened his pants.

Draco stopped his assault on Harry's neck, and half moaned in his ear, "Harry."

For reasons unknown when Draco uses his name it awakens something in him, and he spun the blonde around holding him close. He sucks on the blonde's ear bringing the most wonderful sounds out of him, Harry's hand wandered to Draco's pants opening them with one hand. And dipped his hand into the blonde's pants, causing the blonde's breathing to become erratic. Draco moved his hands to the sides of Harry's pants and pushed them down, and rubbed against the hardness between them. That move made Harry groan, and pushed off Draco's pants he ran a hand up the back in front of him pushing him forward, but keeping the blonde's hips stationary. The blonde braced himself against the wall hands flat against the stone, and he then let out a choked cry, not all cause of pain, and he then felt Harry's hot breath on his neck.

"Draco" Harry almost groaning it.

Soon the only noise could be heard in the room was labored breathing, groans, and moans from the two occupants. Harry finished with a moan, and laid across the back in front of him breathing hard, but kissed the shoulder softly, and finished Draco off within a few seconds. They pulled apart and all but fell to the stone floor. Both sweaty, they pulled up their pants, and leaned against the wall both letting their breath even out.

Harry rested his head against the hard stone wiping off his brow. He tuned and looked at Malfoy a blush crept to his already flushed face, Malfoy had a look of accomplishment on his face as he looked at Harry.

"It's amazing how fast the blood can get back to your face, Potter." Malfoy smirked when he noticed the blush. Harry blushed more and looked down at his still opened shirt. Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered, "We could always go again." Harry's head shot up and looked at Malfoy, and captured him in a kiss.

-

The next morning Constantine awoke and kinda forgot where he was, disoriented he looked around and saw Paris in the bed next to his. Then looked at the four other beds in the room when his gaze fell on Harry everything came back. He got up and dressed he knew Paris wasn't gonna get up anytime soon, so he made his way down to the common room. When he got down there with no one around, he remembered that essay he had to do for Snape. He sat down and breezed threw the essay, of course he faked out half of it he really wasn't worried about the class. By the time he finished the essay he figured they would be getting up soon. He rolled up the parchment, and headed back upstairs, when he entered Dean, and Seamus were leaving. In the room Paris was fixing his hair already dressed for the day.

"Where did you pop off to?" Paris asked noticing his friend was in the room again.

"I was doing that essay for Snape." The blonde shruged sitting on the bed.

"Yeah?" Paris was surprised

"Yeah, made up more then half of it but it's done." The blonde exsplained proudly.

"Figures." Paris sighed gathering his things.

The room was quiet till Ron's voice echoed around the room. "Oh Harry, I didn't wanna know what you did, I just wanted to know why you didn't come in till after midnight." Ron was throwing a shoe at his friend.

Harry caught it and tossed it back, "Well I did answers your question though if you think about it."

"I don't wanna think about it." Ron groaned with a look of disgust on his face, and that just made Harry laugh more.

Constantine laughed at the sight of his dad and Ron, he just prayed this all worked out the way hoped.

* * *

-

**(A/N) there chapter what is it 5 now, I think its progressing nicely :D. And im so happy/surprised I haven't gotten any bad reviews yet. Don't ask me why. **

**HP's Twin- I'm going as quick as I can ;) I just have to make sure I catch all my errors, you know can't find a damn beta. Oh well... here's another ch for ya anyway :D.**

**JadeLillyMalfoy- how did you like it was it 'Yay' worthy lol**

**xxStarDreamerxx- I like it 'moreish', there'll be more promise **

**Pink Cherry Blossom- I always do a nosy Hermione, it just seems appropriate I think**

**The New Shinigami Hikari- I'll rent it it looks good.**


	6. Time to Tell

**(A/N) well never thought I would get to this part lol. Well here's chapter what ever one it is lol im pretty sure its 6. Have fun ppl **

* * *

-

Time seemed to move quickly and the remainder of March was coming close to an end, and Constantine was getting more edgy as the month drew to an end. Paris even was finding it difficult to concentrate on things, and spent a lot of the time keeping Constantine calm. This was one of those times, they were alone in the dorm and Constantine was agitated, and pacing the room.

"Why can't we just tell them the month is just about over, and we don't even know how much longer we're going to be here." the blonde sounded desperate.

"I know, I know but what would happen if we just went down there and told him, he would probably go mental." Paris said trying to sound rational.

"Well I'm thinking I'll go down there pull him up here, and go 'hi dad'." Constantine said with an awkward smile. Pairs just looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I know I was just being stupid," The blonde sighed falling onto his bed, "How the hell do you tell someone that they're a father, and going to die in 3 months time!" Constantine half shouted.

"Constantine," Paris said flatly.

"Who's going to die?" Hermione asked slightly panicked.

Both boys looked like their heads were about to implode, both gaping like a fish trying to figure out what to say. Hermione, and Ron had wandered upstairs after Harry had left them to go meet Malfoy, and decided to see if Paris and Constantine wanted to go walk around. When they entered the room both boys were laying on their beds, and Constantine was shouting about something that made Hermione's stomach drop. After he initial question, and the looks her and Ron's presence had evoked everything seemed to click.

"Your Harry's arnt you?" she sounded almost accusingly.

"Harry's what?", Ron was confused looking at the boy.

"I, um I don't know what your talking about." The blonde said lamely, and ran his hand across his face then into his hair avoiding eye contact with either of the two.

"I'm sure you don't.", Hermione closed the door, "but would you care to answer my first question."

Paris and Constantine shared a glance, and Paris spoke, "If we tell you have to promise that you will not tell Harry, that is something for Constantine to do."

"Why can't we tell Harry?", Ron asked annoyed.

"Because it is something Constantine has to tell Harry himself." Paris explained remaining calm.

"Alright we Promise," Hermione agreed, "are you going to tell us where you really came from?"

"Yes, and I have no doubt in my mind that you never bought the hole thing about us coming from Beauxbaton, and I expect that you some how know more about us then you let on.", Paris was grinning now.

Hermione looked down slightly embarrassed, and Ron just looked around at everyone trying to catch up where everyone else seemed to be, "Where did you come from then if not from there?" Ron asked getting aggravated.

"Well that's kinda the thing," Paris began nervously, "um we're from here, but not now here, but future here." some how it made more sense in his head.

"We're from the future." Constantine blatantly stated, "If you're going to say it just say it, don't try and dance around the point."

"Fine," Paris sighed, "We're from 16 years in the future."

Ron laughed nervously, and when he noticed the look on Hermione's face he stopped. "So I was right then, you're Harry's." she looked at Constantine studying him.

"Yes I'm Harry's, but I'm also Draco's." the blonde was standing more upright at saying the last. Ron now looked like his brain was now melting.

"How could that be?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not completely sure myself, all father ever told me was that it was something they agreed on." The blonde shruged leaning against the bed post, "but it happened a lot sooner then he thought it would have."

"Wait you said 16 years how, that's not right." Ron asked seeming to have recovered.

"You're right it's not right we actually only 6th years, we lied to get close to you." Paris answered looking down.

"And who's your parents?", Ron asked cautiously.

"I don't think I really need to tell you do I?" Paris smiled. Hermione, and Ron looked at each other and blushed, well Hermione blushed, and Ron turned red.

"Um this goes with out saying, but this has to be important or else you wouldn't have risked time travel." Hermione suddenly sounded sad, "Something happens to Harry doesn't it."

"Yes", Constantine said evenly.

"Voldemort?", Hermione asked hoping to be wrong.

"3 months from now." the blonde in a flat tone, and moved to the window.

The room got quiet, and nobody dared break the silence. "I'm going to tell him when he comes back tonight." the blonde said quietly.

"Constantine, please." Paris pleaded.

"It'll be fine Paris." the blonde gave his friend a reassuring smile, "trust me."

Paris nodded and then turned back to his parents, "He thinks he can save his dad by telling him about Draco carrying his child, cause in our time Draco never told Harry, and had to raise Constantine by himself." Paris paused, "He never knew who his other father was till about two months ago before we came here. No one knew, well you two were one of the few people that knew of his father. You had helped with his birth I think."

"Why keep such a big secret?" Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"We're guessing it was to keep Constantine safe, you know son of 'The Savior of the Wizarding World." Paris shrugged, "and then to combine that with the whole Malfoy thing."

"Yeah I understand," Hermione sighed looking at the boy by the window.

They decided to wait for Harry to come back in the dorm, the feeling in the room was starting to get real anxious as it drew closer to dinner. When Harry finally did get back to the dorm he was met with four rather depressed looking people, "You lot look like someone died." Harry laughed, but when no one did he started to get worried, "What's the matter, did something happen?"

"No, not yet", Hermione whispered.

"I have something to tell you.", Constantine was trying to summon as much courage as he could.

"Alright." Harry was looking wearily at the blonde.

Constantine began, "Um I'm not completely sure how to go about this, but in my experience directness is the best way."

"Don't dance around it." Paris said nudging his friend.

"I'm not," he shot at Paris, and turned back to Harry, "Paris, and I are not from your time. We're from the future."

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron as they nodded to him, and looked back at the blonde waiting for more of story. "I need to tell you something vary important," Constantine said slowly.

"Alright." Harry wasn't sure what else to say. They just looked at each other for a moment, and then Harry spoke again when the blonde didn't continue, "Why are you here?"

"I needed to see if I could rectify something that could have been avoided." Constantine said sadly. "Harry, I'm Draco's son," He noticed the hurt confused look on his dads face, "but I'm your son as well."

Harry had a strange look on his face, "What did you come to fix?"

"To get my father to tell you about me before it's to late." the blonde tried to sound forceful, "so I can know my dad, and not just have a old picture of him." Constantine handed him the photo his father gave him when he was told about Harry being his dad.

"You mean he's...now.. but," Harry looked at the picture, and then to his friends. "How long did you know?" Harry asked Hermione, and Ron almost to shortly.

"I've had an idea," Hermione answered quickly, "but they just told us not to long before you came back."

"Harry mate, relax it's alright." Ron tried to calm him down, but to no avail Harry was getting to worked up. "I'll be back, I'm going for a walk." Harry left the room as fast as he could.

"Well father did tell me he had a temper." Constantine smiled sadly.

"At least I know where you get your mood swings from." Paris grinned, "where do you think he went?"

"Malfoy." Ron's tone was flat.

"You know you guys get to be pretty descent friends you know." Paris smiled at Ron.

Ron mumbled something under his breath, and wandered off to his bed sitting down. He looked like he was staring off as if he was still trying to process everything they had found out that afternoon. Paris smiled and sat next to Hermione and whispered, "They really do become kind of like friends." She smiled at him and his gaze fell back to Constantine, and his faces dropped slightly. Though he forced a smile as he said, "Hey Constantine, if Harry did go talk to Malfoy he just saved you a lot of repeating yourself." He paused smiling, "and when Harry comes back, you can let your real self show, and then he'll know how much of a prat you turned out to be."

Constantine laughed, and tossed a pillow at the boy, "Yeah you and your 'I-know-more-then-you attitude is so much better."

She watched them, and now looking at Paris closer now knowing what to look for, and clearly saw features of Ron, and not even her brown hair could counter the trade mark Weasley red of his hair. But he did get the wave of it though, not bushy just wavy. She turned her head from Paris and focused on Constantine, it was apparent who's genes dominated in him. Though you could tell he was a Malfoy if you knew he was one, if you didn't then you wouldn't even really think about it. The one thing that did catch her attention was his eyes of course he had Harry's eyes along with some other features, but the eyes stood out the most.

She then noticed how sad he looked despite the smile on his lips, and the joking with Paris. His eyes betrayed him, oh how she wanted everything to turn out better for the boy. But she knew this was dangerous meddling with time, and that this could change things in a way that probably could turn out worse. Only time would tell how much change this encounter would cause.

* * *

-

**(A/N) oh no will malfoy still not tell harry, and it still might be vary important that draco does tell. And if he doesn't well... you'll just have to wait and see.**

**thank you for the reviews of the last chapter, and this surprisingly took longer to update then I intended. But here is chapter 6 yey. Everything is progressing nicely. lol well thanx again **

**The New Shinigami Hikari- yeah I know but I couldn't help but torture Ron just a lil bit. Lol and I liked that hole thing you did in your review it was funny to me at least. ;P**

**HP's Twin- I know you weren't rushing me, and im vary happy you are liking this, just to bad I took to long to update oh well better late then never :D**

**JadeLillyMalfoy- im so happy you thought it was worth a 'YAY' that makes me smile on the inside lol (I know im just odd like that lol)**


	7. Malfoy Tells

Harry left the tower as quick as could, he had to get out of there he knew Constantine couldn't have been lying. The picture alone was proof it was the picture they had taken before winter holiday. Far as he knew Draco still had it, and this one looked old and slightly torn on the edges. Something in the way the boy spoke to him the way he tried to hide the pain in his voice, the boy couldn't have faked something like that. As he kept think about him he felt like he was so blind not seeing it before, it seemed stupid but he also wasn't think that the blonde was his son. Constantine did look so much like Malfoy to him, the way he sounded when he said certain things, and his bossy nature. He did notice he ordered Paris about, though he was still level headed enough to not push to far, and wasn't afraid to have fun.

Harry was looking for Malfoy he had to ask if it was true, and if it was why wasn't Draco telling him. If that was the case it made him madder then anything, if Draco was keeping this from him. He saw Draco out in the court yard talking with Zanbini, and Goyel, and he walked around so Malfoy could see him. When Draco noticed Harry, the boy signaled then blonde over. He made his excuses to his companions, as they left he made his way to Harry.

"Didn't expect to see you so soon, I knew you couldn't get enough of me." Malfoy smirked.

Harry didn't feel like playing at the moment, "Is there something you wanna tell me?" he asked trying to not sound to upset. He wanted to let Malfoy have a chance to say it before he went blurting anything out.

"No, should there be." Malfoy voice was even crossing his arms across his chest.

"There's nothing important going on that I should know about?" Harry asked trying to keep a level tone.

"God, Potter what's with all the questions.**" **Malfoy started to lose some of his composer.

Harry saw the gap and went for it, "I don't know I just had a feeling that, something was the matter, and just thought I'd ask." Draco looked from him and focused off to the distance, Harry continued, "If there was a problem I think I should know."

Harry did a quick glance around making sure they were alone, once he saw they were he pulled Draco to him wrapping his arms around the blonde. "Draco please, I know there's something the matter," Harry said softly, and felt Malfoy sigh.

"Alright fine." Draco pulled out of the embrace, "you really want to know what's the matter."

"Yes." Harry said quietly not wanting to draw any unwanted attention.

"Remember what we were planing," Draco paused looking down, "well I guess it might be sooner rather then later." Harry was in a quiet shock he knew what he was saying but it still hit him. The silence called Draco's attention back up to Harry. Draco straightened himself so he was standing properly, and finished, "Harry, I'm carrying your child."

Oh how did those words sound so wonderful, and at the same time so strange coming from Draco. Harry was standing there with a lop sided smile, and grabbed Draco into a bruising kiss, and then hugged him.

"So your happy then." Harry could almost hear the smirk in the blonde's words.

"Of course I am, how could I not be." Harry stood back to look over the blonde.

"What I haven't grown a third head, stop looking at me like that Potter." Draco sneered, not liking the way Harry looked at him.

Harry cheeks flushed slightly, "Sorry, I'm just happy is all."

"Oh blushing again are we Potter, well I know how to take care of that." Malfoy drawled raising an eye brow.

"Cheeky Prat." Harry grinned pulling Malfoy into a kiss.

Though the blonde pulled back when Harry's hands started wandering, "What's the matter." Harry asked confused.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry, and I'm going to the great hall for dinner." Malfoy turned around and walked off.

Harry watched as the blonde disappeared around a corner, and then he took off back to the tower to see if he could catch the four people he had left so abruptly earlier. He practically took out Ron as they were coming out of the portrait, but Paris and Constantine kept them from falling to the ground. They all kinda stood there quiet for a second, not really sure if Harry was alright or not, but when Harry caught his breath he smiled.

"So you talked to Malfoy then?", Hermione asked taking the smile as a good sign.

Harry nodded, and turned to Constantine, "I'm sorry I ran out earlier, I just panicked I think." he ran a hand nervously threw his disheveled hair.

"I completely understand, you took it as I figured you would have." Constantine was trying to hide his nervousness.

"Well I'm about done with this love in." Ron took a stab at breaking the tension in the air, "come Paris lets to the feast." Ron said dramatically clapping his hand on Paris' shoulder, "by the way who picked your name?" he whispered to the boy.

"Mum," Paris grinned.

"Figures." Ron smiled as they all started walking.

By the time they got there dinner was just about to start, and some people that weren't to engrossed in their conversations watched as they, and some last people came in to they're seats. Malfoy watched as Harry came in with those two new students, he couldn't help to notice how much time they followed Harry around. He especially didn't like the blonde boy, he had a feeling that he shouldn't worry to much about him. Then again the blonde boy was handsome and that caused him to feel a bit jealous, and he didn't like the feeling. Threw dinner Constantine and Paris told things about their lives back home, careful not to let certain things slip like their parents names and certain other information.

Harry, and Ron got the biggest kick out of the story when Constantine was sorted into Gryffindor. Ron got slightly over whelmed when Paris told him, and Hermione that he had a younger sister Ophelia, and that his mum was going to have another one. Harry smiled at the news he was happy that Ron and Hermione were so happy in the future, and he saw that when Paris talked about his family Constantine tuned out of the conversation somewhat. Though he did seem happy with Draco, and he was sure that Malfoy took vary good care of their son. The look on his face made Harry's heart hurt, he knew it was his fault the boy and his father were alone.

After dinner they made their way out of the great hall after the majority had left. Paris was listening to some silly story Ron was telling about Hermione, causing them to laugh, and making Hermione blush. Constantine, and Harry followed both rather quiet there was so much the blonde wanted to ask his dad, but he didn't know where to even begin. When he did finally pick a good place to start he was interrupted by a most familiar voice even if it was slightly higher then in his time.

He stopped dead when he heard the voice call, "Potter."

The three ahead of them stopped too and doubled back to where Constantine and Harry stood.

"What is this a Gryffindor parade?" Draco smirked at the two new students.

"What's the matter Malfoy, having mood swings already" Ron shot kinda starring at the blonde.

"What are you looking at Weasel, your mother popped out so many brats you should probably be looking at her like that." Draco smirked, "I don't know how your family managed, oh wait I guess they didn't." he paused, "Who's robes are those, are they hand me downs from you drop out brothers, or the dragon wrangler."

Ron made a move for Malfoy but Harry stepped in front of Ron holding him back, "Please calm down Ron." Ron was angry and started to say something, but Harry interrupted, "I know he's acting like a prat, and he never should have said anything. Just relax please." He turned to Draco, "Why do you still do that?"

"I didn't like the way he looked at me." Malfoy shrugged as if it was all the reason he needed.

Harry sighed and shook his head, Constantine watched the display in front of him. This was the first time he saw his father this close since he got to this time, but he was still slightly intimidated by the older blonde. He just watched as his father was being indignant, and saw Hermione trying to clam Ron as Harry tried to reason with Draco. He thought it probably would be best if he just stayed as far from his father as he could. His father in his own time could predict and maneuver around, but this one just seemed mean and vindictive. He couldn't understand how Harry ended up with the Slytherin. Constantine must have been staring or something cause the blonde looked right at him, and he lowered his head immediately avoiding eye contact.

"I don't believe I was introduced to your new little friends Potter." Malfoy smirked edging towards the boys.

Harry crept up by them not liking the way Draco was talking, "That's Paris, and this is Constantine." he introduced putting his hand on Constantine's shoulder.

Malfoy kept an even look as he looked over Constantine, "Potter walk with me." he turned from the blonde boy and started walking.

"I'll be back wait for me in the dorm, and we can talk there alright." Harry smiled to Constantine.

"Potter." Malfoy called.

"See you guys later." Harry said joining up with Malfoy.

When they were out of ear shot, "I had no idea he was like that, I knew he was proud, and slightly pompous." the blonde shook his head, "I honestly don't know how Harry and father got together."

"Because Harry is the only one that doesn't' cower, or puts up with his nonsense." Hermione smiled.

Constantine looked at her and shook his head, and they all headed back up to the common room.

When Draco and Harry got to a relatively secluded corridor Draco pinned Harry to a wall and kissed Harry hard. Assaulting the others mouth with a fierceness that bordered on seeming desperate. When he pulled away he watched with a grin as it took a minute for Harry to open his eyes again.

"What was all that about." Harry breathed.

"It's called a kiss Potter." Draco rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I meant, well not really," he paused, "What was all that back there with Ron, he didn't do anything to you." Draco just crossed his arms not saying anything. "You two really need to try and get along." Harry sounded exasperated running his hand threw his hair, as Malfoy's face dropped as if he asked the blonde to cut off his right arm.

"Is it really that much of a challenge?" Harry asked grinning.

"No." Draco said shortly, "I'm going to bed, Potter." The blonde stated turning to go, but Harry pulled him back for a kiss.

"Night Malfoy." Harry said letting go of the blonde.

"See you tomorrow Potter." Malfoy said with a grin walking off to his dorm.

After Malfoy disappeared Harry made his way back to the tower, to have the talk that Constantine never got to finish.

* * *

-

**(A/N) well yey it didn't take me 3 days to update lol I happy for my reviews I got I always get really nervous when I find a new review I'm not sure why oh well. Well this will coming to an end soon not much left. Yey lol **

**Rrainfall4me -** **it'll go on for ever Evil Laugh actually there really isn't much left to this part of the story. I'm gonna do a prequel type of a thing, cause someone had said something about being interested in Constantine's life before he went back. So that might be interesting for anyone who liked this story enough to wanna read a companion piece to it.**

**HP's Twin- maybe we'll just have to wait and see wont we lol **

**xxsStarDreamerxx- I'm so happy your liking this soon you'll know what happens **

**JadeLillyMalfoy- that's one thing about me im easily entertained lol**

**The New Shinigami Hikari- personally I'm shocked he took it as well as he did, and that's surprising considering I wrote it. lol (I only know what's going on half the time anyway lol) and is it just me or did the whole 'im having your baby' thing seem odd? I was debating on leaving it in. lol**


	8. Let Me Go

When Harry got back to the tower he met them in the dorm,

"Well what did the git have to say now?" Ron asked soon as he saw Harry come threw the door.

"Ron!" Hermione slapped at Ron's shoulder.

"I don't know he just doesn't want extra attention I think." Harry sighed sitting on his bed.

"What Malfoy not wanting attention, the world must be ending." Ron said sarcastically.

Harry just smiled and didn't say anything, he turned to Constantine and asked, "So do you want to finish telling me what you were trying to earlier?"

Constantine smiled sadly, "Yeah I suppose I should." he looked nervously at harry thinking of how to begin. "Well it's basically this, in a few months you face off with Voldemort. You finally destroy him, but you die in the process I'm not completely sure how. I wasn't told the particulars, but father told me that you didn't take caution, and just went for it." he paused seeing Harry's face darken and began again, "He blames himself, he said that if you knew about me then you wouldn't have taken such a desperate move to get rid of Voldemort."

Ron and Hermione looked at there friend sadly waiting to see how he was taking this. Harry looked at the carpet processing what he, was just told about his future. He always figured that he was just going to die fighting Voldemort, but he never really thought he was going to have much to lose. Now he finds out he has a son, and he doesn't want to think of dying as being an option. He had to live if not for Draco then for Constantine, he knew how it felt not having his parents. Even though the boy did have one it still seemed wrong, and unfair for the boy to only know one of his parents. He was pulled from his thoughts by Hermione talking.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," the brunette stood moving toward the blonde across from him, "I'm sorry for what happened to you, and I promise I'll try everything I can to make sure I survive by the time all this is over."

Constantine looked at Harry with glassy eyes, "I hope you can keep your promise."

Harry pulled the boy into a hug as if trying to push all doubt out of the boys mind. Constantine returned the hug and couldn't help but let the tears that had welled up fall, he had waited so long for this moment. Constantine pulled from the hug wiping tears from his eyes, and cleared his throat and smiled.

Hermione stood smiling, "Well since it's getting late, and the other boys will be up soon, I'm off to bed." she bent down kissing Ron, "good night." They all said good night to her as she went out the door, and after she left they all went to bed.

The next morning Harry had gotten up early and went out walking around the grounds, no where specific. He just wanted to breath and clear his mind, he was thinking about things way to much this early in the morning. He ended up by the lake, and he must have been there longer then he thought he was.

"What are you doing out here Potter?" Malfoy asked standing behind the sitting Harry.

"Thinking." Harry said simply.

"Really," Malfoy smirked, "That could be dangerous you know."

Harry stood up smiling, "Yeah I guess it could be."

"You missed breakfast you know?" Malfoy informed his companion.

"I wasn't hungry anyway." Harry shrugged looking at the blonde in front of him.

"You were thinking about Voldemort again weren't you?" Malfoy asked agitated.

Harry looked away from the blonde saying nothing, when he looked back at Draco the blonde looked sad, and angry. "I wasn't really thinking about him, but about what happens after everything is over." Harry explained softly.

"You mean if you live right." Draco snapped almost mockingly.

"I'm not going to leave you alone, I'm going to make it threw this mess. I want to have a life with you and raise our child." Harry stated forcefully pulling Draco to him, "You know I love you right."

"As ridiculous as it sounds yes, and I you." Draco smirked.

Harry went in to kiss the blonde but he collapsed to the ground hands pressing to his head his head felt like it was on fire, he heard Draco saying something but couldn't make it out, and then everything went dark.

-

Back in the common room Hermione was trying to get Ron to finish his home work before class the next day. Constantine, and Paris were playing wizard's chess, Paris was beating Constantine vary easily.

"I hate this game you know." Constantine pouted.

"No you don't you just hate it when I beat you." Paris grinned. Constantine mumbled something under his breath.

"What I didn't quite catch that." Paris smiled.

"I said..." Constantine started but stopped when he head started hurting like a vise squeezing it till felt like it would crack.

He managed to focus on Paris that looked to be having the same problem pain twisted on his face hands in his hair pushing onto his head. Both boys screamed before they fell to the ground passing out. Ron and Hermione had noticed the boys gripping their heads, but before they could say anything to them they also were having trouble focusing on the two then their heads started pounding, as if their brain were being pressed on by a force to strong the be anything normal.

-

When Harry regained consciousness he was on the ground, and Draco was looking down at him looking terrified. "What happened?", Harry asked confused.

"I don't know one minute you were standing then you were on the ground." Draco explained calmly as he could, "Are you alright, was it your scar."

"No I don't think so, but I feel fine. Did I really pass out?" Harry asked the worried looking blonde.

"Maybe you should go lay down for awhile." Draco suggested helping Harry up.

Harry nodded, and they both walked back to the inner grounds of the school, "Are you going to be alright going back to your room?" Draco asked softly.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Harry smiled, but Draco still looked apprehensive, "Draco I'm fine I promise, I meant what I said earlier nothing is going to take me down."

"Yeah, but you passed out." Draco was still slightly concerned.

"I'm fine, see you later alright." Harry smiled giving Draco a quick kiss and headed off to the dorm.

When Harry entered the common room he only found a vary disoriented Hermione, and Ron. Harry sat on the couch across from the two on the floor and asked, "What the matter with you two?"

"I'm not sure I think we feel asleep or something." Ron looked confused.

"I didn't feel tired earlier." Hermione frowned looking thoroughly confuse.

"Sometimes it does sneak up on you, you know." Harry grinned shrugging his shoulders.

"Well I'm going to take it as a sign, and do my homework later." Ron smiled stacking his books.

"You will have that finished by tonight." Hermione ordered sternly.

"Yes of course anything for you." He smiling sweetly at her.

Harry smiled and laid down on the couch.

_(Three months later)_

The Hogwarts grounds were practically destroyed and people were sprawler on the ground, no knew yet who was alive, or dead. The battle was still in full swing many of the older students were fighting along with Aurors. Draco was effectively fighting off a Death Eater, and he quickly took him down only after he got hit with a spell that left a gash deep along his right arm.

He kneeled down to the ground gripping his arm, hair and sweat falling into his eyes making them sting he scanned the area. Hermione had been fighting a rather large man but didn't have to much trouble taking him down, and Ron was not to far from her trying to keep two at bay. After he took one out the other hit him with something making him go down, and Hermione took that one out. She was down by the red head's side, and from the look on her face he must have been alive.

When he looked back around where he was a tall death eater was coming after him probably figuring he would be an easy target. He stood quickly and ignored the pain and fought not wanting today to be the day he would die. He flung a final curse at the man causing him to fall quickly, he stood on shaky legs his body was not cooperating anymore. Fatigue was setting in quickly, he glanced around and saw that Ron was up again, and the couple were fighting once again. He tried to retreat to a safety spot, but when he heard Hermione scream, "HARRY!"

His blood went cold, and he could have swore his heart quit. He turned to where he saw Hermione last and saw her, and Ron running, with out caring about how hurt or sore he was he ran after them. As he approached he saw Harry on the ground not moving. Hermione kneeling next to him, and Ron standing over him, he pushed harder to get to him. Ron turned and saw the blonde running at them, he moved to intercept the blonde barreling down on them. He caught Draco by the shoulders keeping him from going any farther, Draco twisted and pulled in the red heads grip.

"Let me go you fool!" Draco commanded tears falling down his dirt smudged face, Ron still not letting him go he cried,"Harry!"

* * *

-

**(A/N) (gasps) well I haven't done any cliffies in this story yet so here's a good one. (Evil laugh) and I loved my whole three reviews for the last chap lol. I usually don't care about reviews but I would just like to know if ppl like it or not. But I'm vary happy that the ones that did review like you make me happy lol :D**

**Oh before anyone starts questioning they didn't notice Paris and Constantine were gone cause all was erased of them being there. Hence the poorly written head aches lol. The only things they remember was what was said between them. Ex. Like what harry told draco by the lake, he remember that cause that was their conversation. Does that make sense, it did to me lol. Hope it isn't to confusing :P**

**HP's Twin- Apparently he didn't find out lol oh do I hope you think this is a good chapter as you liked the others. (I don't write action vary well lol)**

**JadeLillyMalfoy- good to know im not alone in that area of being easily amused, and you seem to be happy with any dracoxharry action. ;)**

**rainefall4me- yeah I think the idea is cool too lol, all will be shown shortly, everything will be revealed lol. Hope you still like this :)**


	9. Where am I

**(A/N)Well here's the last Chap. For this part of the story anyway ;P **

**well lets not dawdle with this silly a/n crap to the end... **

* * *

-

Constantine felt himself being pulled awake by shouting he couldn't make anything out of the yelling. He wanted to open his eyes, but they felt vary heavy, much like the rest of his body did. Not only did his body feel heavy, but tight and sore as well. When he finally was able to get his eyelids open he was blinded by light, and he shut them again quickly. He was guessing he was schools hospital wing, as it was the only place that had the much light at one time, and the way the voices were reverberating around.

"What do you mean your not sure how much longer he'll be unconscious." He heard a familiar commanding voice yell, "It's your job."

"Draco calm down, yelling wont get you anywhere." a female voice said calming.

He groaned softly calling the attention of the girl sitting next to him. "Constantine are you awake?" she whispered.

He nodded slowly opening his eyes to see the person that was talking. It was Ophelia her red hair falling over one shoulder the light reflecting off of it made it look like fire, and burned his eyes and squinted to look her in the face.

"What happened?" he asked in a horse voice.

"You and Paris were found in the bathroom unconscious, and you two were brought here." she paused looking to were the adults were, "You both have been out for little over a month." she continued whispering, "Your father had been going mental ever since the Headmaster told our parents about what happened to you two."

He pushed himself up in his bed even though his body protested adamantly catching his father's attention. The blonde came running to the boy's side pulling him into a hug, "Constantine, how do you feel?"

"Not to bad." He said simply not wanting to talk to much.

"Do you remember what happened?" Draco asked worriedly. The blonde boy shook his head. "It's alright your awake now."

-

(_Back flash_)

"I said let me go Weasley!" Draco said forcefully getting one of his arms loose, and pulled it back ready to hit the red head.

"Ron let him go!" Hermione ordered before Draco could follow threw with his action.

Ron let go of the struggling blonde, and Draco ran and fell to his knees next to Harry. He still wasn't moving he looked to Hermione and saw tears in her eyes, and back to Harry. His clothes were torn slightly, and he had cuts around his arms and his face.

Draco bended down to Harry, "Harry?", he asked forcing his voice to work. He didn't move, "Answer me!" he demanded pulling Harry into his arms.

He rested his cheek on the boys four head hugging him tightly tears flowing freely from the blonde's stormy eyes. "You promised, you said you were going to be here." His voice choking, "You said we were not going to be alone."He tried to breath, "Lying doesn't suite you, never has don't start being good at it now."

(_End flash back_)

-

After a little while and a few potions later Constantine was feeling much better, then he did when he first woke up. Not too long after Constantine woke Paris came around as well looking as bad as Constantine felt when he woke. Soon both boys were fine enough to move around, but they were being kept till the next day as a precaution. They tried to talk about why they were in the bathroom passed out, but neither of them could recall anything vary well.

Around dinner time they could hear students going to the great hall, and they knew they were stuck eating in the infirmary. It wasn't all that bad you got done a whole lot faster, and you didn't have to listen to the loud chatter of inane conversations. After dinner was over Constantine and Paris began a game of Wizards Chess, they heard the doors open but neither payed much attention. They were more interested in watching Paris' night take out one of Constantine's bishops.

"Damn." the blonde said exasperated, as Paris just grinned.

"Watch your language." Malfoy warned from his chair next to Constantine's bed. He was put his book down when he noticed the doors open, folding a page marking his place in the book.

"Oh give the boy a brake." a dark haired man smiled as he approached the blonde boy.

-

(_Flash back_)

"Draco." Harry said weakly. Draco's eyes went wide, and looked at the dark haired boy in his arms.

"Harry." the blonde's voice was shaky.

"I'm not going anywhere." Harry gave a weak, "I'm just vary tired."

"Just rest everything will be fine." Draco said kissing the boys four head softly as he passed out.

Hermione took Harry and laid him back down on the ground, and performed some healing charms on some of the more threatening looking gashes. Draco looked around down from where they were and people were huddled around a dark form on the ground. It was the Dark Lord he was finally gone. Even though the leader was dead most of the remaining Death Eaters were still putting up a fight, but the ones that could run away did. All Draco cared about was that Harry finally made it through.

(_End of flash backs_)

Harry and Ron had entered the ward trailed by Ophelia of course you could have marked her a mile away with that hair of her's.

"So how are you too doing?" Harry asked watching them play their game.

"Oh fine now." Constantine smiled looking up to his dad.

"Yeah you two look much better now that your awake." Ron agreed pointing at chess pieces on the board.

"Hey no cheating." Constantine snapped.

"No one was cheating." Paris said evenly as he could, as he moved his piece to where his father had pointed to.

"Ron let them play their own game." Harry laughed.

"Hey Paris want to play another game later." the blonde smirked after Harry, and Ron left the boys.

"Constantine" Paris blushed slightly looking to Constantine smiling.

"Oh come on Paris it'll be fun," the blonde grinned seductively

"Cheeky prat" Paris whispered giving paranoid looks to the adults trying to keep from blushing.

Constantine grinned as he took advantage of the distraction he just caused, and took out Paris' rook. Ron went over to were Hermione was talking with Pomfrey, and Harry went over to where Draco was sitting.

"Are you almost ready to go." He asked smiling.

Malfoy stood stretching, "Yes I suppose so, now that they are awake."

They made their way over to where Constantine was now beating Paris mercilessly laughing every time when one of his friends pieces went down.

"Well we're leaving now alright." Draco announced getting Constantine's attention.

"Alright, Good bye father." He turned from the game hugging Draco, "Good bye dad." He then hugged Harry.

"Behave Constantine," Draco ordered.

"But not to much." Harry smiling as he moved from the boys.

"We'll see you in a few weeks alright." Malfoy said moving towards the door.

Ron and Hermione made their good byes to Paris and Ophelia and went to where Malfoy was. Harry started to follow, but Constantine walked up to him and hugged him again tightly.

"See you this summer." Harry smiled returning the hug.

The blonde let go not sure why he felt a need to do that but he felt happier after he did. He watched as they left smiling as harry waved at him before closing the doors.

"Come on Constantine let's finish this." Paris said smartly.

"I didn't realize you wanted to be beat so soon, but if you insist." Constantine smiled as he head back to where their game was.

* * *

-

**(A/N) oh how easy it would have been to make this bad ending, and I was so tempted to lol yeah I know the ending before was kinda... off I guess, or maybe silly even. I had to fix it I couldnt stand it lol. I think this is better, way better then the ending before. **

**another editing was done now after I finished the prequel I got rid of viola I some how couldnt see Constantine with a sister or anything, and I put a nice little hit thing with paris and constantine hehe and changed the bit about the part when draco found out harry was till alive. God I hate mush lol well have fun all and I fixed a lot of the grammar crap I think anyway lol**

**Well now I'm off to do my prequel and boy will I have fun with that one ttfn, keep an eye out for the other. You know what I just had a thought it would be so easy to turn this into a series type thing. Well maybe on the other hand I might just be pushing your patience with me on that one lol. hehe I finished it**

**Oh and about the review thing I didn't mean to come off bitchy or anything, sorry if ya thought that. I just get paranoid some times lol**

**HP's Twin- you read it soon as I posted it didn't you lol. Yeah I couldn't resist a cliffy I'm just evil like that. ;P**

**rainfall4me- I happy you like my silly rumblings lol, ok good if you understood it then im sure others did too. I was just worried about that part. Oh and I was thinking about it being all for nothing that just would have been so evil of me XD**

**Vespalady- its alright like I said I just had a moment of paranoia, I am happy you like and that you got the head thing too. Lol**

**JadeLillyMalfoy- oh im glade you approved of my lil cliffy there lol **

**yeah im like that too DxH :chants: KISS, KISS! or anything even:draco touches harry's hair: YEY! lol I know im special lol**

**Kairi Ann- And im am vary happy you liked it as well, and heres the last update for ya. **


End file.
